Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Season 1
by weekyle16
Summary: This is the 2003 version of my fanfiction of the turtles with human brothers.


Chapter 1: Things Change **[A/N I'm just showing you what I have so far, and please put comments in.]**  
"My name is Leonardo, and right now, my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble." Said Leonardo as it show four turtles and four humans being corned by a bunch of guys

"Our backs our up against the wall in some trash through ally, cornered by the most toughtist street gang on the east side." Said Leonardo as the gang got closer.

"Look at the freaks." Said one of them.

"What's with the dewy be costumes." Asked another one.

"This ain't Halloween." Said yet another one.

"Your going down freaks." Said on the person who looks like their leader, took out his bat from his back and swung it.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid Turtle costumes." Said the leader.

The turtles and Humans then took out their weapons from their back.

"He's wrong, we're not wearing costumes." Said Leonardo.

The Turtles and Humans then jumped on them.

* * *

It all started in New York City.

In the sewers from behind a wall with a crack, was a what appears to be a lair was a grey rat with monk cloths holding a candle with a stick.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, Darkness gives the ninja power, while Light reveals the Ninja presence." Said the grey rat as he was talking to no one.

"Now can you extincquich this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Asked the rat as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly a shadow of a turtle then try's to grab the candle but the rat moved it quickly and the turtle then hit the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Said the rat.

Another Turtle then tried to grab the candle as well but the rat flipped him and make him hit Donnie.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Said the rat as he put the flame forward.

A third Turtles then went sneaky like straight forward to the rat but he dodged it and the turtle then looked at the rat, the rat then backed away from the turtle.

The Turtle then tried to attack the rat.

But the rat used his stick to trip the turtle and the turtle then fell into Donnie and Mikey.

The rat then stood up.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said the rat, with a slight chuckle.

Just then a fourth Turtle known was hanging on the ceiling and soon he went down on the rat without him noticing and sliced the candle with his Katana Swords and thus revealing his face which was green with a blue mask on and soon the turtle then blew out the candle.

The rat then turned on light to reveal the rest of the lair.

"Well done Leonardo." Said the rat as he congratulating Leo.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph then came to them.

"Teacher's Pet." Said Raph.

Leo then threw the candle to Raph.

"Ninja Drop-Out." Replied Leo.

Raph then crushed the candle while Donnie and Mikey then wooed.

Leo and Raph then glared at each other.

"Can't you guys get along just once?" Asked a black haired human boy from a table while he was working on some kind of robot.

While a female rat was watching from a chair, not far from the Turtles.

"Yeah you guys are worse then any brothers." Said yet another human boy with ginger hair was reading a book while another one with brown hair nodded while another black haired was watching.

"Hey, we're not ordinary brothers like you, Kyle" Said Raphael.

"Because the fact that we're humans and we can actually go up into surface." Said Kyle as he smirked and the other three laughted.

"Yeah well, at least we do ninja training, lazy boy." Said Raphael as he smirked.

Kyle then looked at Raphael.

"Dude, you want to talk to me about being lazy, bring it." Said Kyle as he brought out two Bunrais from each hand.

Kyle and Raphael then glared at each other.

"My sons." Said the rat.

The rat then shook his head and sighed.

"My sons." Said the rat as the turtles and humans lined in one single group.

"If you are to become a full ninja, you must work harder, your path in life will not be an easy one." Said the rat as Michelangelo wasn't paying attention and was trying to swat a fly.

"Apart from you four." Said the rat as he pointed to the humans and then at the turtles.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, you four are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand." Said the rat as Mikey was still trying to swat the fly.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, Ninjitsu power of stealth and secrecy." Said the rat.

"You must become cargay, shadow warriors." Said the rat as Mikey was trying his patients to swat the fly.

The rat then held his stick.

"And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Said the rat.

Mikey then finally swatted the fly only to realize the rat was looking mad at him.

But before the rat could say anything the everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Asked the rat as he was anxious.

Everything in the lair started crumble.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Mikey.

"In New York, possible but not likely." Said Donnie as he moved back before the beam crushed him.

The wall then exploded to reveal a bunch of robot with one yellow eye and sharp teeth and soon started to screech.

Everyone soon draw out their weapons.

The robots then soon ran to them.

"What are those things?" Asked Leo.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey replied jokingly as he scratched his head.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Said Raph as he kicked one of the robots.

The robot then fell back and couldn't get up and another of them attacked at Donnie.

Donnie then swung his Bo-Staff at it and another came by and bit his stick and Donatello then smashed it to the ground.

Mikey then used his Nun chucks at one of them at a time and then two of them.

"Hey Leo, think fast." Said Michelangelo as he grabbed one of the robots and threw it at Leo.

Leo then swung his Katana Swords at the robots that Mikey threw and then another two.

The robots then turned into pieces.

Kyle was then using his Bunrais at the robots while his Ginger haired brother used a Chigiriki and his brown haired brother used an Axe while his other brother used a Sythe.

The two rats then attacked the robots with the male one using his stick and the female one using a Tessen.

Leo then saw the two them attacking the robots.

"Hurry, we have to help Master Splinter and Lori, come on." Said Leo to his brothers.

While the brothers were attacking the robots none of them seem to notice the robots eating the beams.

Master Splinter then attacked two more robots.

The others then tried to reach to Master Splinter and Lori.

Raph then destroyed another of those robots.

Leo the saw the robots gnawing at the celling.

The roof started to collapse.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pulled Raphael back from the ceiling.

The roof then collapsed destroying two robots in the process and preventing the others reaching to Master Splinter and Lori.

Everyone then gasped.

"Oh no." Said Leo as he ran through the dust along with his brothers.

"Master Splinter." Said Raph.

Leo tried to get through the rubble.

"Master Splinter, Lori!" Yelled Leo hoping to get an answer.

"No!" Yelled Leo as he didn't get an answer.

One of the robots then tried to get up as it screeched but was soon stomped on by Raph.

"What the shell are those things?" Asked Mikey as Raph walked up to him.

"Whatever they were, their chomped now." Said Raph as he kicked the robot.

The others tried to get through the rubble.

"Guys, Splinter and Lori, we got to find Splinter and Lori." Said Leo as he came a little closer to the rubble.

"Master Splinter, Lori, can you hear me?!" Yelled Leo again.

Nothing but silence came.

"Donatello, any way you... What are you doing?" Asked Leo as he saw Donnie with his phone.

"Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter or Lori, I hope." Said Donnie.

On the other side of the rubble Master Splinter and Lori will unconscious until a ring came by.

Splinter then heard the phone and picked it up from the ground.

"Hmm, which button you push to answer this thing?" Asked Master Splinter as he pushed the buttons while unknowingly has answered it.

Everyone then smiled with relief.

Leo then grabbed the Shell Cell.

"Master Splinter are you-" Said Leo but he was cut off.

"Hello, Hello?" Asked Splinter but got no response.

"Stupid device." Said Splinter.

"You don't need to press any buttons, you already answered it." Said Leo he finally said to Splinter.

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menace are, they have managed to eat the support structure of our home, we must leave right away." Said Splinter as Lori was getting up.

Everyone then huddled up to hear Splinter.

"Meet us at the old drainage junction in south point." Said Splinter while he was unaware the Raph then pushed Mikey away because he wanted to hear better.

Donnie then pulled a map from his bag and blew off the dust.

"If we take the south conduit, it intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Said Donnie as he was showing them on the map.

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Said Leo.

Mikey then came back to them.

"What he say, what he say, did he mention me?" Asked Mikey as he was anxious.

Raph then pushed him away again.

Later they were getting their gear.

"Goodbye Broken pipe, goodbye crunchie payphones, goodbye dented manhole covers, goodbye home sweet home." Said Mikey as he was saying goodbye to their old home.


End file.
